


My Little Kitten

by larrytheif



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, First work - Freeform, Larry Fluff at the end, Louis and Harry - Freeform, Louis in Lace, M/M, Punishment, Sugar Daddy Harry, Top Harry, Vibrator, larry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrytheif/pseuds/larrytheif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Harry works at an office and Louis decides to tease him. Then Harry punishes him and then they cuddle yay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first time ever writing something like this so no hate guys. Sorry if this is rly bad, but it is louis and Harry together so yaas.

My Little Kitten

Harry was getting sick of Louis and his attitude. His little kitten shouldn't be acting like that, especially infront of him. 

Harry knew that it was all an act to turn on the other co-workers and irritate Harry at the same time. Louis knew that he would revive a punishment sooner or later, and he was looking forward to it in a way, seeing Harry angry was a major turn on for Louis.

So Louis carried on, acting as if he couldn't see Harry glaring at him and frowning at his staff members.  
He sat down on a man called Luke's knee, and began rubbing his huge ass on his crotch acting all innocent as he talked about paperwork and showed him what to sign. Luke began to get all flushed when he saw his boss Harry walk towards his little room and lean against the doorframe, with a huge frown on his face.

Louis then got up and smiled at Luke then left. Little did Luke know that he had just lost his job. No-one touches Harry's kitten. Louis was his and Harry's only. And all hell was to pay for if anyone thought differently!

On seeing Louis strutting towards the next small room in a tight pencil skirt (that he insisted on wearing.) Harry raced towards him and grabbed his hand dragging him towards the bathroom.

"Daddy!" Louis squeaked at the sudden movement.

"Louis you have been a very naughty kitten, and you need to be punished." Harry said picking louis up and putting him on the counter.

"I'm sorry Daddy, you can punish me" louis said looking at harry with lustful eyes.

"Looks like you are going to wait for the real punishment, I have something in mind, but for now, bend over and put your big arse in the air for me."

Slowly lifting louis' skirt up, Harry could feel himself growing harder as his tight pants, began to feel a little tighter. Louis purred at the touch, but he knew things were going to get a whole lot rougher.

When his skirt was fully up, -revealing a new pair of white lace panties. Louis stirred his hips in a slow circle infront of Harry's face.

"Fuck." Harry whispered

"What's wrong daddy? Do you not like my new panties I bought especially for you?" Louis pouted.

"No, Baby, Kitten, I love them, you look beautiful. I was just thinking about all the things I could do to wreck you, as you have been a bad kitten and need to be punished."

"I know daddy, I'm sorry" louis said again

"Okay, baby are you ready? I want you to count to 10 with me."

"Okay daddy" Louis said in anticipation 

"One" Harry raised his hand and slapped his kittens round ass cheek. Louis yelped a little and continued "two" 

This time the slap was harder. And it continued to get harder just as his ass began to become more sensitive. "Daddy!" Louis cried out on the 8th hit. 

"Shhh baby, it's okay, you are doing so well, I love you, you are taking your punishment so well baby, I'm so proud of you."

"I love you too daddy" louis said with tears steaming down his face.

On the last hit harry said, "okay, stay here I need to get something for you."

"Okay daddy, please hurry daddy."

"I'll be quick kitten." harry said giving louis a quick but heated kiss.

Once Harry returned with something in his hand, louis began to wine, he was growing impatient and wanted to make his daddy feel good.

"Kitten, I'm going to put this inside you, and you are not allowed to come, if you come I will be very, VERY disappointed and upset. And you don't want that do you kitten?" Harry said, whispering the last bit in his ear.

"No daddy, I won't come, I promise I won't come" louis gulped, knowing it would be hard not too.

"Okay baby you ready?" Harry said kissing his kittens butt-cheek.

"Yes daddy, always ready for you daddy." He readily replied.

Louis could hear a cap being opened and a liquid pouring out, (lube) he gasped as his panties were pulled down and some was slowly stroked onto his tight opening. 

"Daddy..." He moaned

"Shhhh baby, please you don't want people to hear us." harry told him, slowly circling the edge of   
louis' hole.

Harry added one long finger inside of louis happy to hear his delighted moans of pleasure. When he knew louis was ready, he slowly pumped it up and down, adding a second finger in the process.

"Can you fit a third finger for daddy baby?" Harry purred

"Yes daddy! Remember, anything for you! I am yours forever."

Smiling at hearing that, harry added a third finger and waited for louis to get used to it. He knew it was okay to move when louis started rocking backwards, to meet his fingers. 

So harry pulled out.

Louis whined as he loved to have Harry's long fingers inside him, almost as much as he loved Harry's dick!

"No kitten, remember you are being punished and are not allowed to come... Yet"

Harry then grabbed a long pink vibrator, and lubed it up. He didn't want to hurt his baby too bad. 

He put it at louis' entrance, watching in fascination as his hole it tried to grab on to something that wasn't there. Not leaving him waiting any longer he pushed the pink vibrator up his hole. He took it all, moaning in pleasure. Then harry switched it on.

"Remember baby, you can't come, do you think you can hold on for a while? Because I need to take you to a meeting with me and I can't have you coming on the table now can I?"

"No. daddy" louis panted in short breaths.

After making sure louis looked suitable again, he took his hand and led him towards the main office, where all the main people of the company held meetings. 

"Let's go baby" he said grabbing louis sensitive ass cheek. "Remember what I said."

Louis could only nod his head in reply because he knew he would let out a moan. And his daddy would not be happy with that, as only he could hear his moans.

Taking a seat next to harry, he yelped quietly, thankful that everyone else was busy in a conversation waiting for the meeting to begin. 

He knew it was going to be hard, as he squirmed in his seat.

"Sit still baby." Harry said, giving a small smile. He knew what the thing inside louis was doing to him and he wanted to make sure, louis would not be bad again. Louis was his kitten. His baby, and no one else's.

With the meeting drawing to a close, louis could feel himself clawing at his seat.

It was all too much, with harry smiling the whole way through, knowing what was happening, and giving an extra long speech to torture him. Thankfully Louis loved listening to harry talk, he was very clever and loved the way his lips moved so that distracted him for a while.

Harry grabbed louis thigh and squeezed it. A signal that he was doing well and that harry was proud of his good behaviour.

When the whole thing had finished and the long day at the office was over louis practically raced towards the car. But harry again, took his time and only unlocked the car when he saw louis begin to cry.

"Baby, baby! It's okay, you are doing so well. You can come soon, you can come for me, over and over again. I love you kitten, I love you so so much." Harry said kissing him every so often.

When louis sat down he moaned again, the tip had brushed against his prostrate and he couldn't help but cry out.

Quickly he covered his mouth with his hands, he didn't want to disappoint harry even more.

"You can make noise now baby, only I can hear you now." Harry said realising the situation.

Harry became hard once again just from listening to his kittens pretty moans that were just falling from his lips one after the other.

"Daddy! Daddy! I need too... I need to come daddy please, please!!!"

"Baby we are almost home, hold on for me. Look here's our house."  
Harry soothed, speeding up a little as he pulled into the drive. 

"Now take the keys, and run upstairs, I want you to lie on the bed ready for me, your doing so well baby, look how hard I am for you, from just listening to your pretty pretty moans."

Harry picked up louis small hand and placed it on his crotch, louis began palming harry through his pants. Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the seat.

"Baby, let's go come on, you go upstairs and get ready and I'll bring the bags inside." Harry said

Louis scampered upstairs and lay himself on the bed, legs spread out, moaning softly into the pillow.  
Harry walked in and said "baby are you going to come for me?"

"Yes daddy, yes yes please let me come!"

"Okay kitten, let's make you come." Harry said grabbing the end of the vibrator and turning it on full. Hearing his kittens moans of pleasure, harry began to push the toy in and out of his baby's tight hole. 

"Baby, I want you to look at me when you come okay? I want to see you fall apart."

After a few seconds louis was panting.

"Daddy, I'm gonna co-" louis exclaimed staring right at harry. As he came all over his stomach. 

"Fuck, you look so beautiful when you come baby, I love you so fucking much. Go clean up and then we can cuddle and watch a movie because I am so proud of you for taking your punishment so, so well you made daddy very proud .But you were a very naughty kitten today, teasing daddy, sitting on other men's laps, you can only sit on my knee. Because you are mine. Okay baby, you are mine, you mustn't tease daddy like that baby. It's very a very bad thing to do" harry said

"I'm sorry daddy, I love you daddy, you make me feel so much better than they ever could daddy."

"Good." Was all harry said as he left louis to clean up. As much as he would love to join him in the shower and make him come a second time, harry remained patient, slowly palming hisself through his pants.

When louis was ready, dressed in a new pair of lace underwear, with a thin dressing gown over the top. He walked downstairs towards harry.  
He stepped infront of harry and straddled him. Rubbing his ass on Harry's crotch. 

"Are you okay Lou? Do you need anything?" Harry asked 

"No daddy, but I would like to do something for you..." Louis said circling his hips in a slow tortuous movement. 

Harry was the dominant one in the relationship, but sometimes louis had his moments. This was obviously one of them.

"Okay baby, that's fine" harry said slightly relived.

Louis pulled Harry's skinny jeans off and let his erection spring free.

Taking Harry's long length in his tiny hands, louis began to pump his shaft flicking his wrist and every so often, hearing soft groans from Harry's mouth. 

Louis got off Harry's knee and knelt up on the floor, he then grabbed Harry's length and took him in his mouth. Circling the tip that was already leaking pre-cum.

Louis was thankful for his almost non-existent gag reflex otherwise he was sure he wouldn't be able to take harry even halfway.

Pulling out louis said. "I want you to fuck my mouth daddy, please, let me make you feel good." 

Not needing to be asked twice harry stood up and started thrusting into louis open mouth beginning to feel his climax coming soon.

He motioned for louis to stop, and then harry picked louis up, and carried him up the stairs.

He lay down on the bed with louis still on top of him and grabbed a bottle of lube from the cabinet, and passed it to louis. Louis opened it and squeezed a large amount into his tiny palm. 

He then began to lube up Harry's long shaft and then turned around so harry could watch him put lube on his ass.

Finally when they were both lubed up, louis swivelled around once again to face harry, and began to lower himself onto Harry's dick. 

Harry let out a low hiss due to the sudden tightness around his shaft. 

"So.fucking.tight.kitten." He said pausing to catch his breath.

When louis was accustomed to harry inside him, he began to bounce up and down trying to find his sweet spot. 

Suddenly harry flipped them both over so harry was the one on top, and said   
"shall we find your spot baby? Wanna make you feel good?" 

Harry began to rapidly thrust, hitting louis prostate dead on every time. Harry knew everything about louis body. What he liked, what he didn't. And most importantly, where to find his special spot.

Louis let out a long string of moans and began to jerk himself off, in need of some friction.

"Here baby let me do that."

Harry began to tug at louis' smaller length just as fast as he was thrusting into louis.

Louis then began to say "gonna, come daddy." 

Harry told him "no baby, wait for me, I'm almost there, we can come together."

Harry knew he was very close and when louis started tugging Harry's hair, harry just couldn't take it anymore.

"You can come baby." Was all harry said as they both climaxed at the same time. Thick strings of white going everywhere.

Louis loved the warm feeling of Harry's climax inside him. So when harry was about to pull out of louis, louis pushed him closer and said. "Please stay inside me."

He knew harry would be soft soon but he loved how they felt connected in more than one way.

"Okay baby, I will." Harry said pulling the covers over both of them as they snuggled down. Both exhausted after a long day.

"I love you daddy, I'm very sorry for what I did today." Louis quietly said

"It's okay baby, I love you so much, but remember, you are mine and mine only. My little kitten."

And with that, they both fell asleep to the sound of each others heartbeats.


End file.
